1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat device, and more particularly to an auxiliary or assisting toilet seat device having a portable structure, for detachably attaching to lavatory bowls of standard toilets, and for assisting disabled or handicapped or crippled persons to seat on the lavatory bowls of the standard toilets, and for lavatory purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical or standard lavatory bowls of standard toilets are designed for normal or healthy persons, and comprise a conventional oval shape to support the users.
For children having smaller sizes or heights or widths, the typical or standard lavatory bowls may not be used to suitably support the children, such that auxiliary or assisting toilet seat devices are required to be provided and attached onto the typical or standard lavatory bowls of toilets, to suitably support the children.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,518 to Mendelovich et al. discloses one of the typical auxiliary or assisting toilet seat devices and includes a seat selectively disposed on the standard lavatory bowls of toilets, and supported on the bowls with a base that is disposed on the ground.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,584 to Potts discloses another typical auxiliary or assisting toilet seat device and also includes a seat selectively disposed on the standard lavatory bowls of toilets, and supported on the bowls with a carrying case that may be disposed on the ground.
However, the typical auxiliary or assisting toilet seat devices are simply disposed on and supported on the standard lavatory bowls of the toilets, but may not be solidly or stably secured or attached to the standard lavatory bowls of the toilets, such that the typical auxiliary or assisting toilet seat devices may not be used to support and to assist disabled or handicapped or crippled persons to seat on the lavatory bowls of the standard toilets, and for lavatory purposes.
The service persons have to spend a lot of force or energy to help sustain the disabled or handicapped or crippled persons to seat on the lavatory bowls of the standard toilets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toilet seat devices.